


Well...

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, Harry made a potion, Harry what will we do with you?, Potions, Snape isn't happy, which exploded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is innocent and loves Snape's decorating skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well...

**Author's Note:**

> Quite stupid really. I have no idea why I did that particular ending.

‘Well…’ said Harry, blinking owlishly. ‘I love your decorating skills, Sir,’ He beamed around the potions classroom. He got 10 glares for his trouble.

‘Potter,’ Snape snarled, looking as though he would love nothing more than to throttle Harry, which he sadly could not do. ‘What did you do?’

It so happened that the whole room might have been covered in pink _something_ , with rainbow coloured smileys that kept sticking their tongues out. Just maybe.

‘Nothing,’ said Harry innocently as one particular face on the wall screwed up its’ nose.

‘Then how come,’ Snape said through gritted teeth, wondering how the hell did Potter get into his NEWT Potions class. ‘The room became this way after your potion exploded, blinding every person in this room?’

‘Well… Do you know the muffin man?’ Harry asked, his face completely serious.

Snape closed his eyes and let out a slow and measured breath. He had no idea what he did to ever deserve this. Unless joining a psychotic Dark Lord counted.


End file.
